The Riders
by MusicWriter12
Summary: After finding out that he belongs to more than his mythology, Percy is thrust into a new world of violence, betrayal, and love like he has never known before. Percy Jackson is in for the ride of his life, Literally! Get ready for a load of new adventures for our favorite demigod, because he sure isn't!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or the Riders of the Apocalypse. I just own my twist to this story. This happens shortly after_ _The Last Olympian_ _, but the events that lead to_ _The Lost Hero_ _are changed. Pairing already decided. P_ _tory. I just own my twist to thsi wn my team com_ _JATO, HOO is owned by Rick Riordan and Hyperion Press._

Chapter One: Disappearance

Percy groggily opened his eyes, wincing as the bright light he was met with almost seared his corneas. He adjusted and proceeded to look around the room. It seemed that he was chained to the wall of some entirely white room. Across from where he was chained, there was a woman in a suit, sitting with a clipboard and an expectant look on her face. He gulped, hoping that he wasn't in some serious Hades.

"Where am I?" Percy asked steadily. The woman smiled at him, in a professional manner.

"Welcome to Heaven, Perseus Jackson. Forgive us for the accommodations, we didn't know how you would react to being taken from that dismal camp. But we do plan to free you once you give us the information we need." The woman looked down at her clipboard before continuing, "All we have are some basic questions and then you'll be allowed to leave."

"Okay… What kind of questions?" he asked hesitantly, having a feeling that this woman wasn't what she seemed.

"Question One: Where are you from?"

"Manhattan, New York."

She wrote down some notes on her clipboard. She paused to look quizzically at him before continuing with the questioning. It was actually like a basic survey, what year were you born, what was your childhood like, things like that. If he wasn't chained to a wall in such and unfamiliar place, he probably wouldn't be as freaked, but this lady gave off a otherworldly power, something akin to a minor god, yet he didn't really feel any intimidating presence from her either. Were his friends close by? He hoped they could find him soon.

"Alright, final question. Where is the location of the Riders of Ascension?" She asked with a curt tone in her voice.

"Riders of Ascension? Is that like some rock band or something? Because I'm more of a punk pop guy and I don't think I can help ya there. Maybe they're…" That was all he got out before she slammed him into the wall behind her, her strength rivaling that of Ares. She pulled him and the chains out of the wall and threw him across the room. After she picked up his damaged form, she asked again with a lot more malice than before. Still not knowing what she meant, he again said that he didn't know. This time she threw him into the ceiling. He was starting to fully feel the effects of the attacks, but he wouldn't give in. When she pulled him to her, hefting him up to look him in the eyes, he noticed that with her rage, her form began to change. Her brown eyes had started to change to an eerie blue color and her skin began to turn black. Percy was starting to think he was making a very big mistake pissing this woman off.

"I AM NAKIR, ANGEL OF JUDGEMENT! YOU WILL REVEAL THE LOCATION OF THE RIDERS OR I WILL DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTHS OF HELL! WHERE ARE THEY!"

She kept screaming obscenities in his face until a red light began to flash in the room. Over some sort of intercom, a voice announced that there was a breech in sector three. The voice would have said more, if it had not been for an explosion that rocked the room. A hole was blown into the wall and a sword flew through and impaled the woman, now named Nakir, through the shoulder and into the wall across the room. Percy looked up, barely holding on to consciousness, noticing a figure in a hooded cloak walking through the hole and coming to him. All he heard before slipping into Morpheus' realm was a masculine voice saying, "Hang in there little brother, we'll get you out of here."

Percy awoke, again in an unfamiliar place, but this time it looked like the inside of a cabin, not unlike the ones on Montauk. He looked around and to his surprise, he was alone. Even after all the abuse he took at the hands on that crazy self-claimed angel, if that even happened, he felt as good as new. After continued inspection, he found that in the kitchen on the counter there was a note to come and meet someone on the beach. He walked outside and saw a blonde-haired man standing in the sand, looking out to the sea. Percy felt no ill will, so he continued towards him until the man spoke.

"Been a long time since I've had to save your ass. But I guess you're binded, so you can't defend yourself well. I'm Peace, or War, whichever you can remember easier, though some days I forget who I am myself. It's been so long without direction… Sorry, I'm rambling, and you don't even understand what I'm talking about." He said in a ranting fashion, but his tone made it seem sad. Percy felt that this man was lacking in the friend department.

"It's no biggie, but you said you're War? I know War, and you're not him." Percy said skeptically.

The man rolled his eyes, "Not that pathetic excuse for a god Ares. I'm the Horseman War, but also the Rider Peace." He stated

Percy didn't understand this; how could you claim to be to conflicting ideas? He knew little about any other religion or mythology other than his own and the Romans, a little Egyptian from the Canes, but this was all new to him. He voiced his confusion and War laughed, saying he understood, but that he would have to wait for the answer. Apparently, there was another person who was coming to see him, and from what War said, they'd waited a long time to see him. He relented, after all, War hadn't tried to hurt him, so this person must not be so bad. He was just having a hard time wrapping his head around what War had said in his little rant. Binded? What was that? Also, he could defend himself well enough if we wouldn't have been chained to a wall by a madwoman. He also worried about his friends from camp. Had they noticed he was gone, or were they already looking? He hoped that they weren't worried, especially Annabeth. After losing Luke, she clung to Percy. She was with him every day and became like a sister to him. They were basically inseparable. His inner thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a very shapely woman next to War. Percy couldn't take his eyes off her, she had looks that rivalled Aphrodite, and a body to match. He lost sense of everything but her, like this was the first time he'd felt love.

"Is this him?" the woman said to War, glancing in Percy's direction, causing his to bolt out of his admiring and look at the newly fascinating trees behind the cabin.

"He has that same cold aura around him, plus I did a little test with Oblivion before he awoke, it accepted him. As far as I can tell, he's him alright." War said.

"Hold it, I'm who? Look I don't know you people and I need to get back home, so if you could take me to my camp, it'd be appreciated." Starting to get a little frustrated with the lack of answers he was getting, Percy was getting testy.

"Hold it Golden Boy, we are here because of you, so you aren't leaving until you know everything." The woman stopped him in his tracks, they were here because of him? Was it because of Nakir? Or was it something else?

Realizing that he really had no way out of this, he sat in the sand and looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to tell him what the hell was going on and why he couldn't leave this place. His mind was racing, and they weren't telling him a thing.

"First of all, what do you know about the Christian religion?" the woman asked.

"Not much, not really a believer." Percy retorted

"Well start believing kid, because you've been apart of it longer than those gods of yours have been alive. Don't be so short minded, there's more to the world than just the Greeks or the Romans, all religions and mythologies exist, some hide themselves, others co-exist, such as yours. Get used to it." War said angrily

"Calm down War, I got this." The lady said, "Anyways; God, Capital G, exists, and so does his religion. Unfortunately, we belong to it, and so do you, as one of the most powerful beings besides the Big Man himself."

"What do you mean? Who do you think I am?" Percy was starting to get tired of these people and it was happening fast.

"Its not about who we THINK you are, it's about who we KNOW you are." She kept avoiding the actual name of this being, for names had power in their religion.

"Who am I then?" Percy exasperated

"…You are Death, the Pale Horseman, and you are Life, the Dark Rider. The First Rider, the Fourth and Final Horseman. Leader of the Bringers of the Apocalypse and the Bringers of Rebirth."

"And who the hell are you?" Percy asked slowly

"Fury and Harmony, the First Horseman and the Second Rider. Also…" She said slowly.

"Also?" Percy said

"Also, she's your wife you sod!" War yelled

Percy looked from him to her, not comprehending what was happening. Fury began to walk towards him with tears in her eyes, she walked until they were almost touching. She reached for his hand and put a small black marble into it. As Percy inspected the marble, Fury kissed his forehead. The marble shattered, imbedding into Percy's hand. He started to see images of a man with raven hair and white dark grey eyes, carrying a large broadsword on his back. The images were too much for him as he fell into the darkness. Fury catching her former husband and sighing as she looked to War.

"He's coming back War, get ready for Hell." She said with a slight longing in her voice, eager to reunite with her lost love.

"I've been waiting for four millennia, I can wait another few days." He said as he took Percy's unconscious form into the cabin, Fury in toe. They needed their leader back for what was coming, even if he'd be pissed to be unbound again.

 _Well Folks, that's chapter one of this new story. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and ill be back with chapter 2! MusicWriter12 Out!_


End file.
